Playing With my Heart
by princesscrownvampire
Summary: summary in the story? XD. It's my first time. Comenasai. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Princesscrownvampire here! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! So we are starting where Sakura is having a dream about losing the Sakura cards. Let's start! :D

Chapter 1-

_The cards! The cards have escaped! I feel very dizzy but I'm looking. Dash! Loop! Where are they going? My heart is beating. I... I... I really have to go to the bathroom..._

The alarm clock rings but I'm not fully awake yet. The alarm clok is too far so I just ignore it. I lay in bed until I realize that it's the last day of high school today.

I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm the only cardcaptor tht has ever existed. Of course, I have all the cards so I'm actually a cardkeeper. I go to the book with the Sakura Cards and tap it lovingly.

I get dressed. I want to look good for the last day of school so I wear a knee length pink dress. I go downstairs and look at the picture of my late mother.

"Good morning, Mom." I say to the picture. "Good morning, Dad." I say to my father but I see my brother is there cooking breakfast instead "What happened to Dad?"

"He's still sleeping, so I took over making breakfast, Monster."

My face turns red. "**I AM NOT A MONSTER!**" I scream even though I know it won't make a difference. I quickly eat my breakfast that's served, put on my roller skates, and skate to school.

"Hi, honey," a voice says.

"Hi, babe," I kiss Shaoran, the boy I love. I ruffle is brown messy hair. We've been together since 5th grade and I never want to let him go. We're going to get a summer job together at the pool.

"Um..." Shaoran says blushing profusely. "Can I see you at _our _place tonight? At 8?"

I was confused, since we've gone to our place a bunch of times. It was a broken down theater that no one cared about but it was our special place. Now, Shaoran looks embarrased and it's very confusing.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I was nodding my head just when my best friend, Tomoyo said this. She, of course, had a smile on her face.

"Nothing!" Shaoran and I say this at the same time.

"Aw! You lovevbirds!" Tomoyo pinched my cheek and went to her locker.

Eriol came by and was talking to Tomoyo. Those two are always together. Shaoran and I both know he likes her, but he's never admitted it. He got her a gold tennis bracelet for her birthday last year. 14k!

"Well I have to go to tennis practice. See ya!" and I strolled down the hall.

At tennis practice, of course, I scored the highest and when I got out I was all sweaty and unattractive. I went into my gymbag and Kero was there. "**KERO- CHAN!"**

All the girls were staring at me and I blushed. I went to the bathroom, whih was always empty, and opened the bag again. "What are you doing here?!"

"The Sakura Cards! They're gone!"

"**WHAT?!" **I remember the dream I had just the night before. Me chasing the cards. I look at Kero's teddy bear like figure. His eyebrows were in a serious fashion. My eyes started to fill up with tears.

"We have to find them!" Kero said.

"Of course we do! But, then I have to ditch class." I said. "What if I get caught?"

"Hello?!" Kero pointed to the place where my star key locket alwayts lies.

"Oh right!" I take the locket and hold it out in front of me. "The key whih hides the powers of the stars!" The world turns dark around me and my emblem appears at my feet. "Show your true form before me!" The key necklace floats up in the air. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" The key transforms into my pink staff with the star on top. "Let's go!"

"You have some cards with you, right?" Kero- chan asks.

"... No..." I say.

"Then there was no point in doing that if you don't have a card."

"Well you should've realized that! You're older than me!" I scream in his face and he falls backward. "We need to find those cards!"

Alright guys, this is chapter 1. Give me some reviews and likes! :D. You are all my vampires! That's what I'm going to call you guys! It's a compliment! Bye! I love you guys! Vampires unite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, vampires! How ya doin'? Welcome to Chapter 2 of Playing With My Heart! I'm thinking of putting these up every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday but what do you think? Anyway, we left off where the Sakura Cards have escaped.**

Chapter 2-

"What are we going to do!?" I yell out at Kero and then I burst into tears. I fall onto the floor. I just want to crawl into a hole all alone where I could not be too embarrased to cry, since I would be alone.

"Sakura!" Kero yells. "Put yourself together!"

I couldn't stop crying and then I felt a presence. "I feel a card!"

"I feel it, too."

"Let's go!" I run. I don't care where I run to. I just want the cards to be safe. Of course, while I was running with tears in my eyes I banged my head on the fire extinguisher on the wall and I fall.

"Sakura?" I heard an echoing voice. "Sakura!?"

Who was that? Kero? No, it wasn't. Or... was it? I don't know. Wasn't I supposed to do something? How could I forget? Oh well, I'll remember after a nice nap. I looked up and saw Eriol. "Hm?"

"She hit her head with the fire extinguisher!" Kero exclaimed. "Clumsy thing! And the Sakura Cards have escaped!"

"That's terrible! Sakura! Come on, we have to find those Sakura Cards!"

Oh yeah! That's what I was supposed to do! I get up on wobbly legs and ran to the gym where I felt the presence at it's strongest. I turned the doorknob. "Locked" I say. I felt like crying again and then we heard a teacher coming. Eriol, being the goody two shoes he is, smiled sweetly at the teacher and asked her if he could get a notebook he left in there.

The teacher opened the door and hurried us along and shut the door.

I ran to the back of the gym and saw Dash in it's animal form. "Dash!"

Dash rushed into my arms like a lost puppy. It was a little too fast though and he crashed into my stomach. "Oww!" I fall onto the floor again in pain. I got up and tapped Dash on it's head and it became a Sakura Card once again..

We heard a class coming for gym so we made a speedy exit.

"Looks like you're a cardcaptor once again, Sakura." Kero said.

I looked at the Dash card and sank down on the floor.

"That's terrible!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she heard the news.

"And now I can't rest until I find those cards!" I had a look of detemination on my face. I looked around at my group of friends. Shaoran had a sad look on his face.

"Sakura!" Kero said. "Just remember your magic spell."

I sighed. "Everything will be alright?"

"For sure," everyone said.

I smiled. I'm glad I have everyone's support. During lunch, I started to cough but I didn't think anything of it.

Later at night, I knew I was sick. I felt so sleepy. I can't focus on the book I was reading. I think I have a high temperature. I will just turn in early.

Great, I think, just when I lost the cards, too. Then, just five minutes past and I woke up from my catnap. I realized that I was supposed to do something. Oh well, I could do it tomorrow… I put my head back on the desk I was sleeping on and then I start to think. Shaoran! I'm supposed to meet him tonight!

I don't care what I look like at this point so I just go with my faded jeans and t- shirt I was wearing at home and go into my car and drive.

When I'm at our place I was expecting to see Shaoran there already but he wasn't. He must be late, I thought, I stayed on a bench in the front of the theater and sat.

An hour past. Still no Shaoran. An hour and a half and I started crying. I stamped to my car and drove way over the speed limit. I didn't see the caution don't cross sign. I didn't see the ditch. I saw darkness. Heart beat faint… Shaoran… why did you betray me? I then couldn't think.

Ok guys that was chapter 2. I will try to post chapter 3 tomorrow ok? ;) So what will happen to our heroine, Sakura? Will she survive? Will she find the Sakura Cards? Tune in tomorrow for more Playing With My Heart! Vampires unite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my vampires! :D. I was going to post this tomorrow but I feel bad because I was going to post this on Sunday so I'm giving you Chapter 3 today :). We left off where Sakura fell in the ditch.**

Chapter 3-

I could hear hospital euipment. I hear talking, the doctors. I hear Toya. I try to open my eyes but they won't open. I try to say Toya's name but the words don't come.

I realized after listening to the doctors converse that they think I'm in a coma! I have to tell them that I'm not in a coma!

"Her heartbeat is going very fast now!" a doctor said.

Yes! Because I'm not in a coma! I finally am able to open my eyes and they realize they made a mistake. Toya is crying. Although I'm not in a coma they keep me hooked to some machines.

Later, a doctor comes in and puts something into one of the machines. "Ok, Kinomoto. I gave you some medicine. It's just to help you get some sleep. You know it really is a miracle that you are alive. Many people.."

That's when I space out. I still hear what he is saying but it is like the words are mixing together making something I can't make out. I barely say "I don't think I can sleep..." At these words a wave of sleepiness comes over me, trying to suck me in. Trying to drown me in a bottomless pit of loneliness and despair. I feel like I'm falling. I hold onto Toya's hand tightly. I try not to let him see me like this, so I try to fight the wave.

"Sakura," Toya says in a stern voice. It is sort of like an echo to me at this point. Like, as if he were shouting at me through a cave. A cool, damp, cold heartless, never ending cave. Falling deeper, and deeper. "You're tired. Go to sleep."

I feel so dizzy it is like the world turned into a blur. Despie myself I yawned. I felt like I was falling again so I held on tighter. "Sakura." he said.

My eyes grew heavy. My efforts being in vain and I go under. The waves crushing me into the sands of what can be taken as a beautiful or ugly paradise.

I sleep, and I dream.I dream about the Sakura Cards. I dream about Shaoran. I dream about Tomoyo.

About what seemed like forever, I awaken. Toya's hand no longer at my grasp, although my hands are still clenched. I see Toya in a chair in the corner of the room. I look at the time. 3 in the afternoon. I wonder how long I was out. _I'm sure Shaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol are wondering where I am. Oh yeah, it's the first day of summer vacation, they don't know. I think I should call them. But I don't know Shaoran's number by heart, but I know Tomoyo's. _I dial her number on the phone next to my hospital bed.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo?" I say.

"Hi Sakura- chan!"

"Tomoyo... I'm in the hospital." I said.

"Why? Like for a check up?" Tomoyo asked.

"No..." I told her about everything that happened.

"That's horrible! I wish I could come, but Eriol invited me to meet his parents for lunch. But, I'll try to come right after, ok?"

"Ok," I say. "Bye."

"Bye." Tomoyo said and she hung up.

I read a book and then the doctor came in again and put something else into the machine. "Medicine."

"Again?" I whine.

"Just to do some tests," she says. "Just try to cope with us for a while. Oh that won't make you sleep though, but the needleI'm about to give you will, but we have to do a physical first."

They do the physical and then she takes out a **LARGE **needle. "**HOE!"** I scream.

"Just look away and it'll be overv before you know it, ok? Just count backwards from 100." the doctor suggested.

I sigh. "100." Everything's good so far. "99..." Hm... I feel weird. "98..." I feel like I'm gonna puke. "ninety.." Um... ninety... I feel bold. Like I could do anything and no one can stop me. "ninety..." what comes after? What number did I say before anyway? "97 bottles of beer on the wall... ninety seven bottles of beer..." I feel so sleepy. Can't quite catch grip on reality. The world is a blur. The world... is...

I get up about 2 hours later. A nurse came in and out something else in the machine. "Oh no." I covered my face with the pillow. I then felt... energetic. Jittery in fact. I ate the food that was served and Toya finally woke up and then... Tomoyo came.

**Ok guys! That was chapter 3 of Playing With My Heart! Thank you so much for reading and sort of a sneak peek into the future I love when people get shots and they feel drunk. It gives me a rush! I can't explain it. I'm weird XD. Oh well, for now, Vampires Unite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, vampires! I am VERY sorry that I haven't pu up a new chapter in maybe 2 weeks?! Wow. And I got a new follower so I'd like to say thank you to Okata? Sorry, I am having trouble geing into my email but you know who you are so thank you. It means a lot. Ok, now on to Chapter 4 of Playing wih My Heart!**

Chapter 4-

Toya was calling Dad, who had not come to see me, when Tomoyo came in. She looked kind of strange, but I ignored it. "Hi, Tomoyo."

"Hi." Tomoyo said. Then a doctor walked into the room, a male doctor. Tomoyo went up to him and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, young lady." he said.

I saw Tomoyo whisper something to him and kissed him on the cheek! What?! Tomoyo never threw herself at a guy before. Not that I... knew about... "Um... I'll be right back." He said to me and went out of the room. He followed Tomoyo. What was going on? Was this some drug induced dream? It didn't seem fuzzy.

I tiptoed and spied on them. One second they were talking, the next they were making out! I didn't know what to do until Eriol came into the hallway. "Sakura san! Hi. What are you doing out of your room?"

"Um... uh..." My face turned red. How would Eriol react to Tomoyo kissing this doctor!? "Hey, you brought a game system?" _Phew, a distraction._

"Yeah. Hopefully you have a tv in your room."

"We do." I say. "Let's go there!"

"Ok," he said and we went to my room. It turns out he brought the Walking Dead game. We played it for hours and hours until we got to he end. I looked around and realized that neither Toya nor Tomoyo came back.

"Hey, where's Tomoyo?" Eriol said.

"Um..." My face turned beat red. "I'll go look for her." I went through the hallway, being ignored by all the tired doctors and nurses, but I couldn't find Tomoyo or Toya anywhere.

It was morning. The doctors must have taken me back to my room. But I don't remember. Nobody was in my room. Eriol must have left because Suppie and Ruby must have been worried. I called Toya multiple times but there was no answer.

Around 4 o' clock in the afternoon, Tomoyo came back again and I had nothing to say to her. I looked at her and saw a look of worry on her face. "Sakura, I made a horrible mistake."

"Did you..." My sentence trailed off because I didn't want to say what I was thinking.

"No, I didn't sleep with he doctor... but I almost did." Tomoyo said guiltily.

"Well..." Tomoyo said.

**Ok vampires! Sorry this was short but I have writer's block! I know he story of what Tomoyo did with the doctor and hopefully I will put that up tomorrow. I want to do something where Shaoran visits Sakura and where Sakura finally gets out of the hospital. Can you give me any ideas for the Shaoran part? Thanks and should I put Meiling in this fanfiction? Yukito is coming very soon so give me ideas on that as well. See ya. Vampires Unite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Vampires! See, I'm back just like I promised with another chapter of... Playing With My Heart! We left off where Tomoyo was telling Sakura what happened with her and the doctor!**

Chapter 5-

"Well..." Tomoyo started. "John and I went to my house. We talked for a little bit and then, things started getting out of my control. Luckily, Eriol went in and we stopped. Eriol yelled at John that he should be ashamed of himself and other things. I was drunk, Sakura."

"What?!" I squealed. I have never seen Tomoyo drunk before. Well, I'm sure i'ts just a one time occurence. Right?

About a week later, the hospital let me go home. With some medications, of course. When I saw Dad waiting to pick me up, I hugged him and squealed, "Father!"

"My beloved Sakura." He hugged me, but it seemed different. I looked at him and noticed how pale he looked.

"Father? Are you alright? You look sick." I said worriedly.

"Oh, Sakura..." My father sighed. "I'll tell you when we get home."

"Oh... ok." I said confused.

When we were in the front of the house, we saw a sleeping Shaoran and a note slid halfway under the door. My face filled with anger. "**SHAORAN!"**

Shaoran awoke and I hated to admit it, but he looked so adorable! His messy yet perfect hair, his eyes still heavy from sleep or lack of it, his brain still in half motion. He set his chocolate brown eyes on mine and his eyes widened. "Sakura!" He was in a big smile. He hugged me. I felt like hugging him back, but because of my stubbornness, I pushed him away.

"You moron! You told me to go to our place and you don't show!" I yelled.

"I thought that you would be too distracted, looking for Sakura Cards"

I then went into shock. The Sakura Cards! I... I totally forgot about them! What if they're hurt!? What if I'd never see them again! I didn't even feel a prescence!

"Sakura Cards?" My dad said puzzled.

"It's nothing, Dad." I said quickly. "I just want to talk to Shaoran alone."

My dad got the hint and said, "I'll go make some tea." And went inside.

"Sakura." Shaoran said. "I've spent everyday waiting for you. Waiting for a light to turn on in your room, for you to rollerskate to the front steps. What happened, Sakura?"

I was stunned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

That made me feel a little better and then I remembered the note. I suspected it to be from Shaoran so I opened it out of curiosity. This is what the note said:

"Dear Kinomoto Sakura,

We have your beloved brother and your beloved cards. If you want to see them again, first off you will NOT tell your father. Second off, you will follow the instructions at he bottom of the page"

I tried to look at the botton of he page but the words became jumbled. My brain was going into overdrive thinking all of the things whoever this is could do. I felt the burning sensation of tears and fell into Shaoran's lap and began to cry

**Ok, Vampires! Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews, favorites, and followers are always appreciated. I have school again tomorrow so I don't know if I will have time to post but I'll try. Ooo! Spark of idea for next chapter! Kekekekeke ^_^**


End file.
